¿Y que dijo la flor?
by kiranamie
Summary: un dia lluvioso...perfecto para contar una historia.


**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

**¿Y qué dijo la flor?**

Había tenido un día agotador, Sanosuke había salido a jugar a las apuestas "nunca aprende" pensó, Yahiko salió a pasar toda una tarde con Tsubame, resopló. Qué envidia le tenía. Que grandioso seria pasar todo el tiempo con la mujer que amas sin tener que estar preocupado por su seguridad y su integridad personal.

Pero no estaba solo en el dojo.

Kaoru…

Tan suave como la misma fragancia de su nombre… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Se secó las manos después de haber lavado ya el último plato. Llego al patio dispuesto terminar de lavar la ropa que había comenzado esa mañana. Bien, el sol estaba radiante, el viento soplaba, las flores creciendo y Kaoru tendiendo la ropa que faltaba, era un lindo día, todo estaba….esperen ¿Qué?

-¡Kaoru-dono deje eso! Lavar la ropa es mi deber.

-ie, ya termine - le mostro una sonrisa juguetona - además kenshin. Tienes muchos deberes – casi protestó – tu cocinas, lavas los platos, limpias el dojo y la casa, lavas la ropa, vas a pescar…por Dios, debes descansar más seguido, déjame ayudarte. Apenas hace unas semanas te quitaron la venda de tu brazo.

-pero Kaoru-dono si no lo hago…

-si no lo haces qué? ¿Te sentirás como una carga? – la risa bromista de la joven se apagó cuando vio el apenado y preocupado rostro de su pelirrojo. – kenshin…

Increíble, a estas alturas ¿todavía se preocupada por eso?, tragando saliva se acercó inquietamente a él.

-kenshin…

-Kaoru-dono usted ha hecho tanto por mí…más de lo que se imagina – susurró- así que debo hacer algo para …para…

-lo sé – tres pasos hacia él fueron suficiente, fue la distancia suficiente, para que él apreciara el siempre precioso azul brillante de sus asombrosos ojos. Le decían lo que él sabía, ella sabía lo que él escondía en su cicatrizado corazón – yo lo sé…

Al darse cuenta de aquello lo enamoró aún más, si es que se podía, con ella todo era tan simple y a la vez complicado, era muy excitante. La brillante sonrisa que ella le ofreció le contagio sin problema.

Gruesas gotas empezaban a caer en el arenoso terreno del patio, Kaoru miro con pena - ¡mou!, pero si acabe de colgar la ropa.

Kenshin no puedo evitar reír un poco, por la mala suerte de la chica y por su mueca encantadora y graciosa, probablemente Kaoru se molestaría, pero le agrado ver que ella también reía de sí misma. Ambos rápidamente entraron la ropa para colgarla en algún lado dentro de la casa para que pudiera escurrir el exceso de agua. Kaoru de nuevo fue al porche, miraba con tristeza. Kenshin la observó.

-Kaoru-dono la ropa no alcanzo a mojarse más de lo que estaba, así que no se preocupe.

-no es eso…eso solo, que quería invitarte a dar un paseo. Quería mostrarte cuanto ha crecido el campo de girasoles, era muy bonito. – Se quejó infantilmente, y se sentó en el porche mirando la lluvia – creí que te sentirías mejor, más feliz.

Kenshin olvidó respirar por unos segundos.

¿Más feliz? Como podría estar más feliz de lo que ya era… ¡por Kami-sama! Esa dulce mujercita lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo con solo su mirada y una sonrisa. Y ahora, esas palabras…

La ansiedad empezó a aborrotarse en sus venas con furia, lo sabía. Las terribles ganas de abrazarla y fundirse con ella estaban golpeándolo. El terrible calambre y cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo, así que empezó a sobarse y frotarse duramente por sus antebrazos con sus palmas, también en su cuello.

Aquello era un síntoma normal en las personas adictas a cualquier cosa y que no podían satisfacerse, y él lo sabía. Porque era la sensación que tuvo cuando en sus años de asesino, cegado por la sangre, deseaba más y más. Tuvo que noquearse a sí mismo algunas veces para evitar descuartizar a uno de sus compañeros solo por sentir sangre de nuevo, fue un verdadero monstruo. Su rostro ensombreció, pero la ansiedad seguía ahí, recordó cuando volvió a sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones después de diez años. Fue a los pocos días de conocer a la joven, todas las noches trataba de calmarse como lo hacía ahora. Y Kaoru lo notó.

-¿Kenshin que tienes?

-… no es nada kaoru-dono, es …solo un poco de frio. – bueno era cierto que hacía algo de frio, vio como Kaoru temblaba un poco.

-jumm, pues entonces traeré té caliente y galletas, ven y ponte cómodo¡ - chispeante de renovada alegría fue a la cocina. Al pasar a su lado despertó de nuevo la ansiedad. Condenada Kaoru-dono. Lo tenía enfermo.

El gracioso pensamiento le dijo al pelirrojo que no había problema con su "enfermedad", puesto que muy pronto se decidiría a conseguir la cura.

Se sentó despacio recostándose en una viga, a pesar de la lluvia, el día estaba tranquilo y el sonido del agua cayendo era por más relajante. Llego ella con lo prometido, tomo un sorbo de té caliente y lo supo delicioso, realmente su Kaoru había mejorado en la cocina, sintiéndose orgulloso y feliz de saber que él le había enseñado bien.

-¡valla quedo delicioso! quien lo diría ne? Los miagros existen…

Kenshin rio de nuevo, era la tercera vez en el día, un gran avance. Kaoru viéndolo reír se sintió plena y también rio.

-oh así que te ríes de mí, ne? Debo ser muy buena entonces, le diré a Sanosuke que me cuente un par de chistes, tal vez deba dedicarme a eso ¿no crees? Seria millonaria.

Kenshin no dejaba de reír, la situación era algo graciosa y Kaoru nunca se había mostrado de esa manera, definitivamente se habían abierto mucho más después de la pelea contra Enishi. Kenshin decidió que era hora de dejar de esconder sus sensaciones.

A pesar de haberse aclarado a si mismo en aquella pelea que el también deseaba estar a su lado para siempre, aun no se le confesaba oficialmente, tal vez por ello aun sentía cierta timidez.

-qué bueno que rías de esa manera – comento muy alegre.

-es porque eres encantadora…

Un pequeño trueno resonó por el dojo.

A pesar de haberla tuteado, a pesar de hacerle un cumplido demasiado comprometedor y directo, él, con su suave mirada, no se cohibía ante ella como lo hacía antes.

Pero para ella era nuevo todo esto, sabía que Kenshin estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejar de esconderse pero a veces le parecía que tanto para él como para ella, tratarse tan cercanamente era muy normal, es por eso que hablarle con sencillas bromas era tan natural, y se sorprendía por lo bien que lo tomaba él, sin embargo eran sensaciones nuevas y emocionantes.

-y tú eres un dulce hombrecito…pero eso ya lo sabes.

Kenshin la miro alerta.

-¿oro? ¿Hombrecito?

Kaoru vio otra oportunidad.

-emm… bueno que tal un dulce hombre mediano?

-¡Kaoru-dono!

-jajajajajaja gome na, gome na jajajaja

Ella reía sin problemas, porque sabía que no lo había ofendido y él, de nuevo volvió a reír sin parar. Estaba perdido. Estaba felizmente perdido.

-la lluvia sigue, tal vez será hasta que anochezca, supongo que hoy no podre mostrarte el campo de girasoles…

Observo la desilusión de ella, asi que de inmediato busco solución.

-Kaoru-dono…¿quiere que le relate un cuento?

Relatarle…¿un cuento?

Kaoru lo miro con tanto interés. Que kenshin quisiera relatarle un cuento la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña, pequeña y fantasiosa, no le desagrado para nada la idea.

-¿un… cuento kenshin?

-Hai, sobre una flor.

Una flor?...Kaoru con más interés se acercó a él.

-cuéntamelo por favor.

Kenshin la miro pasivamente y antes de comenzar, aspiro profundamente.

-Había un hombre guerrero…un hombre con el cuerpo cansado, estaba buscando un lugar debajo de algún árbol para descansar, el lugar estaba lleno de bellas flores… pero tristemente vio como todas ellas a su paso se cerraban ante él, con resentimiento y miedo…

* * *

-miren a ese hombre…portando una espada en estos tiempos está prohibido – una mujer mayor hablaba con sus amigas, mirando al pobre vagabundo que a unos metros de ellas comía en silencio unas papas dulces que había comprado.

-debe ser un delincuente…

-debería largarse de aquí, no es bienvenido…

Susurros y más susurros que el pelirrojo claramente escuchaba, pero por desgracia…él ya se había acostumbrado.

* * *

Kaoru se cohibió un poco, la historia parecía ser triste…

-pero apareció una flor…una que lucía muy diferente a las demás, fue la única flor que se abrió para él…que no le tenía miedo a él…

* * *

-no estoy pidiendo que Battosai el asesino se quede…quiero que Kenshin el vagabundo se quede…

Kenshin la miraba absorto bajo la lluvia…mientras ella le ofrecía el paraguas, con sencillez… sin miedo de él.

-todos tienen un pasado del cual nadie quiere hablar…¿no es así?

El Rurouni no podía creerlo… esa jovencita no lo juzgaba… no se atrevía a hacerlo. Respiro con dificultad…se sintió indefenso ante ella.

-ven conmigo…

* * *

-aquella flor había aceptado su compañía sin prejuicios… y eso lo hizo muy feliz.

Kaoru embelesada por su voz, tan tranquila, suave y cautivadora se daba cuenta de lo que escondía sus palabras… Kenshin lo sabía y por ello se le hizo más fácil seguir hablando.

-¿y qué sucedió después?

-aun a pesar de tantas adversidades que vivieron juntos una amenaza grande se acercaba… el hombre pensó que no debía entrometer a la bella flor…que debería seguir su camino así que con gran esfuerzo se fue…pero el aroma de la flor seguía presente en él, le hacía saber si ella estaba bien. Sin embargo supo de inmediato que no debió alejarse de ella… porque la extrañaría más que cualquier cosa…

* * *

Kenshin no podría creer lo que veía… en frente de él estaba Kaoru…su Kaoru.

-kenshin…¿estas molesto?

¿Qué si lo estaba? Claro que lo estaba… ella no debería estar en Kyoto… ella debería estar Tokio lejos del problema, segura del problema… pero… por Kami-sama cuanto la había extrañado, en todo el viaje deseo tenerla a su lado siempre, con terrible ansiedad. De nuevo.

-solo un poco…

Kaoru entristeció por la respuesta.

-pero… también me alegra que este aquí.

* * *

Kaoru sin pensar sonrió con emoción.

-¿la extrañaba?

-mucho… pero sin que él se diera cuanta, la flor volvió a él para guiarlo de nuevo a su hogar

"hogar"… esa palabra se escuchaba armoniosa en los labios de kenshin, volvió su mirada a él, se asustó un poco al ver la expresión decaída del pelirrojo.

-la flor en un momento en su aroma le dijo que por siempre quería estar a su lado… aquello lo sorprendió tanto… pero la lluvia, la tormenta y la desgracia cernió sobre ellos, creyendo que había perdido a la flor, el hombre se sintió solo y moribundo sin percibir su aroma, lo único que pensaba era en desaparecer…

* * *

Megumi sostenía a Yahiko con fuerza, intentando evitar que viera la horripilante escena.

A pocos metros de ellos Kenshin sostenía el inerte cuerpo de la joven cubierto de sangre, gritaba, lloraba y la abrazaba con fuerza, lo vio tan mal y eufórico que la doctora aterrada temía que en cualquier momento ese hombre pudiera sufrir de un paro cardiaco.

La llamaba, solo su nombre… sin el sufijo que los separaba…porque ya nada podía hacer para separarlos… ya era muy tarde…

* * *

Ambos quedaron en silencio… Kaoru tuvo los insufribles deseos de levantarse y abrazarlo, consolarlo y pedirle perdón por ese sufrimiento tan grande que le había causado.

Kaoru ante aquello comprendió finalmente la preocupación de kenshin, cuando él quería alejarse para no causarle daño, ella por esos días también quiso hacerlo…para no causarle más daño de lo que le había hecho cuando fue atrapada… pero los dos sabían perfectamente que era inútil alejarse del otro. Muy inútil.

-una esperanza… muy escondida dentro del devastado hombre le dijo que ella estaba bien…

Kaoru lo miró de nuevo, suspiro dándose cuenta que había dejado de respirar por unos segundos.

-así que con dificultad se levantó y fue en su búsqueda… la busco por los mas recónditos lugares, creyendo firmemente que la encontraría… y la vio por fin en un monte, con sus pétalos tan abiertos para él como el primer día…

La joven miraba la lluvia conteniendo las terribles ganas de llorar.

-entonces, el hombre, con la determinación más grande que pudo sentir jamás…le dijo que él también… quería permanecer por siempre a su lado…

Kaoru se enderezó un poco, "permanecer siempre a su lado…" kenshin nunca se lo había dicho…él nunca, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora…entonces, entonces eso quería decir que…

De repente la verdad la enfrió rápidamente… él se estaba confesando…

La joven se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, con la más grande valentía, vio la parsimonia y la serenidad en la mirada de Kenshin, lo vio tan libre de ataduras logrando cautivarla más…permanecer a su lado para siempre…

-¿y la flor?..¿Qué sucedió?

-dígamelo usted… dígame Kaoru-dono ¿Qué sucedió con la flor?

Kaoru sabía lo que estaba enfrentando… una confesión muy peculiar pero encantadora.

Con amor desbordante en sus ojos, miro al pelirrojo.

-yo digo que entonces la flor abrió más sus pétalos, dándole la bienvenida, y hacerle saber a través de su aroma que ella con todo el gusto del mundo desea estar a su lado siempre, sin importar lo que es y lo que fue de ese hombre, que es lo más importante que ha tenido, y permanecerá siempre con él.

Kenshin, más que complacido por saber que ella había entendido perfectamente su mensaje, no pudo estar más feliz.

Ambos miraron el cielo anocheciendo…la lluvia había parado.

-hace un poco de frio…

-yo sé como se puede arreglar eso.

Kaoru con sorpresa vio como Kenshin extendía sus brazos a ella. Y ella fue feliz a su encuentro.

* * *

-lamento que la tarde se haya arruinado. – el niño le extendió una mano a ella para que subiera a la residencia.

-no te preocupes Yahiko-kun, no es culpa de nadie que de repente lloviera. – con gentileza le sonrió Tsubame.

-si pero te mojaste… déjame buscarte una toalla. – Yahiko fue rápidamente a su habitación por una toalla seca, pero al pasar por el portón se detuvo precipitadamente ante la imagen que presenciaba…

-oh no es romántico? – escucho a la soñadora niña que llagaba tras él.

Ante ellos, vieron como Kenshin abrazaba a Kaoru casi arropándola, ambos protegiéndose del frio, profundamente dormidos.

-romántico? iugh… - pero en el fondo estaba feliz, muy feliz por ellos dos.

Ambos procuraron no hacer mucho ruido, y levantaron las tasas de té y las galletas sobrantes para llevarlas a la cocina. Tsubame se secó lo más que pudo con la toalla que le presto Yahiko, agradeció por la tarde de hoy y fue al Akabeko.

Yahiko volvía de la puerta para quedarse unos segundos mirando a la dormida pareja. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-mañana definitivamente será un día interesante…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos¡ n.n , vine con un one-shot de mi propia invención, emm se me ocurrió en un día lluvioso, no se la verdad si habrá quedado bien, o si la historia les agrade, tengo cierto problema a veces con desconfiar de lo que hago, espero que les guste, supongo que se habrán fijado en el pequeño detalle de una escena…si es de la película XD no pude evitarlo, espero que no les moleste y espero comentarios n.n se les quiere mucho, saludos¡


End file.
